


May 30, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You're safe with me,'' Amos said as he wrapped his arms around Supergirl.





	May 30, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''You're safe with me,'' Amos said as he wrapped his arms around Supergirl and turned to a snarling creature.

THE END


End file.
